Shadow
by TeardropRaina
Summary: My first ff— Shadow is sent to CGL...where she encounters many things she doesn't expect: an old friend, a new, and a whole lotta enemies. No romance really, at least not yet. Ok,I suck at writing summaries. Please R&R!
1. Chapter One

Welcome to my first fan fiction!! Um, I hope you like the first chapter! Review please! O ya, the disclaimer: I don't own any of the people or places that are in both here and the book/movie holes...those are all louis sachar's. I *do* own Raina/Shadow. She is mine!!! Enjoy!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 1  
I walked out of the store, an apple in my hand. I didn't pay for it, but I didn't worry about being caught, either. The clerk wouldn't see me. They never did. I am invisible. I am the stuff of nightmares. I am darkness. I am Shadow.  
I sat under the slide at Laney Park and ate the apple. Apples reminded me of Hector. Hector loved apples so much that I had even nicknamed him Apple. He was my best friend, but then suddenly he disappeared. I was worried about him. It had been so long since I'd seen him I was beginning to forget what he looked like.  
I shrugged my shoulders. The apple was what I was focused on now. It was sweet and crispy, but the bites fell like stones into my empty stomach. I threw the core away and ran back to the store for another apple. I usually only went to a store once a day, but it was so good, and I was so hungry, I decided to risk it.  
When I left the store I had not only another apple, but a soda that I had grabbed off a shelf. As soon as I stepped out the door, I knew something was wrong. Seriously wrong. A police car was sitting outside, and a cop was leaning on the door. I took one look at him and started to run.  
I ran and ran and ran. I had never been speedy, but I still continued to pray that somehow I would outrun him. Someone grabbed my arm, and I knew it was over.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
There it is! Sorry it's short! Review please! 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N Thanks to Kai/Rei2getha4eva, my first reviewer!! You rock!! Now on to...............  
  
Chapter 2  
The things that happened next were all a blur. I remember something about a camp, and me saying yes. Then I was on a bus, bumping down a long, dusty road past hundreds of holes dug into the desert. I was handcuffed to my seat, and the cuffs were sweating red rings around my wrists. Suddenly the bus bumped to a stop, and the guard unlocked the handcuffs. Rubbing my wrists, I grabbed my pack and followed him off the bus. I thought the heat on the bus was unbearable, but I was totally not prepared for the dusty heat that hit me as I stepped down on to the ground.  
I followed the guard to a shack-type building and then inside. A man wearing a cowboy hat had his feet up on the desk next to a huge bag of sunflower seeds.  
"Here's the new one." At the sound of the guard's voice the feet swung down and the man sat up. The first thing I noticed was his squinty eyes and ridiculous sideburns.  
"My name is Mr. Sir. You will call me by that name whenever you address me. Got it?" I nodded, and he grabbed my file from the guard.  
"Raina Keing. Well, Raina, the first thing I ought to tell you is this ain't a girl scout camp." He paused and stood up. "Follow me." He led me out side and into another building, and tossed me two orange jumpsuits. "Put one of these on." He continued to talk as I stripped down to my boxers and tank top and put on the suit. "One will be your work clothes, the other for relaxation. Wash is done once a week, and your relaxation clothes become your work clothes. You will dig one hole each day. Five foot in diameter and five foot deep. Your shovel will be your measuring stick." I pulled my hair back into a pony tail as a short man with a wide smile walked in, a small notepad in his hand.  
"Welcome to Camp Greenlake. I'm your councelor, Dr. Pendansky. That's three, easy words: Pen-dance-key. You may have done some bad things in your life," he read, "but that does not make you a bad person. I respect you, Raina. You'll be in D-Tent. 'D' stands for diligence."  
We walked outside and stopped in front of a dusty tent with the letter 'D' stenciled on the side. "Here we are. This will be your home for the next 18 months. The boys will introduce themselves and show you wear to put your stuff." He turned to leave.  
"Wait a minute...boys?"  
"Duh! This is a boys only camp! What did you expect? Girl Scouts?" He walked off, laughing to himself. I stood where I was; to shocked to move. Nobody had mentioned that Camp Greenlake was a boys camp! Or had they? Silently I cursed myself for not paying attention. Well, it was too late to do anything now; the bus had left, but there was little chance that even if it had been there I could have gotten a ride back out.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Review Please! 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N Thanks to Kirjava Deamon, piercedTongue, and Kai/Rei2getha4eva again for reviewing!! I can't figure out how to make the weird lookin things go away from chapter 2 so Ya. Here is:  
  
Chapter 3  
I walked inside the tent, and all the talking stopped. The seven boys stopped what they were doing and turned to look at me.  
"Who are you?" the one nearest the door asked. He had brown hair and a toothpick hanging out of one side of his mouth.  
"Who are you?" I asked back.  
"That's Squid." I turned to look at the person who spoke. He was fairly tall, with glasses that were so dirty I was amazed he could see out of them. "That's ZigZag," he pointed to a boy with wild blonde hair and wide eyes, "Magnet," a Mexican boy with big ears and a shaved head, "Caveman," a boy with curly brown hair and an orange hat, "Zero," long curly brown hair in some sort of crazywild fro thing, brown eyes who lay back on his cot, "Armpit," a big kid with a dusty brown hat, "and I'm X- ray."  
"Yeahokaywhatever. I'm Raina. Where do I put my stuff?" X-ray pointed at a cot between Zero's and Squid's. I dropped my bag in the crate and flopped down on the cot.  
"We're going to the rec room—wanna come?" Caveman asked.  
"No. I'll catch up with you later." All the boys left, except for Zero, didn't move or say anything. He was staring at me, so I stared back. There was something familiar about him, but I couldn't figure out what it was. I pulled out my brush, and ran it through my tangled brown hair. I braided it into two braids, and then decided to join the rest of D-tent. "You coming, Zero?" He still didn't talk, just shook his head. "Ok. See you later then, k?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N this chap is short, so I'm also gonna put up Chap 4!! Review please! 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: No new reviews since the last chapter, but that isn't surprising because I just posted the last chapter not too long ago. But muchas gracias to those who have reviewed!!! Now, on to the star of the show..................  
  
Chapter 4  
I walked out and over to the building that said 'Wreck room' on the side. Inside ZigZag was smacking the TV, trying to get the static to go away. The rest of D-tent was sitting on a couch facing away from the door. I walked up behind them, but I guess it was so noisy in there that they didn't hear me.  
"Why do we have to get the girl? What did we do wrong?" Armpit asked.  
"We didn't do anything wrong. The Warden just decided we were special, I guess," X-ray said.  
"It's not that bad, 'Pit," Squid told him, "after all, she is kinda hot." I vaulted over the back of the couch, very nearly landing right on top of him.  
"Sorry Squid."  
"'S okay," he grinned at me.  
"Did anyone tell you, you look stupid with that toothpick?" Squid's grin faded.  
"No."  
"Well, you do," I said as I grabbed it from and stuck it the corner of my mouth and grinned. "I think it makes me look kinda cute, don't it?" The guys laughed, and Caveman leaned toward Squid.  
"Dude, I think she likes you."  
"You wish. Yo, I am so not crushin' on any of you. I've known you for what, half an hour. Anyway—" I didn't get to finish what I was saying, though, because the dinner bell rang. I followed D-tent out of the wreck room and into the dining hall.  
Magnet handed me a metal tray, and I got in line. Some bean-like slop was dumped on my plate, followed by some green stuff, and then a piece of white bread. It looked disgusting, but hey, it was food. I sat down at the D-tent table in between ZigZag and Zero. I had barely put my tray down on the table when X-ray reached across the table.  
"Seeing as you didn't dig a hole today, you wouldn't mind giving up your bread to someone who did, right?" He almost grabbed my bread but I scooted my tray over so it was out of his reach.  
"Well, you see, it's like this, X. I really agree with you that I ought to give it to someone who dug a hole, but, since there are seven of you who dug holes, I should rip it into sevenths. Now, that wouldn't give anyone enough to count, so the best thing I can do is just eat all the bread myself, and so I'll have enough energy for my own hole tomorrow." It took X-ray a few seconds to figure out what I was saying, and then he nodded.  
"Sounds good." I grinned back at him and took a big bite of the bread, just to make sure he wouldn't try to take it again. "So," I said, my mouth full of bread and bean-stuff, "what's up with Dem-pant-ski dude? He said he was the counselor or something." Squid looked up, and across the room where the counselor sat with some other adults.  
"Oh, Mom? He drives the water truck sometimes, and we have 'cabin meeting' things sometimes that he does with us."  
"There's one tonight..probably because of you." Armpit told me.  
"Oh, I feel soooo special now."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^ A/N please review!! Thanks muches!! 


	5. Chapter Five

A/N Many thanks to Edge and Erin for reviewing!!!!! Here is:  
  
Chapter 5  
"So, Shadow, what're you in for?" Magnet asked.  
"Stealing an apple and a Coke."  
"Wow. I am totally in awe of your skills," ZigZag smirked. I smacked him on the back of the head.  
"Don't be sarcastic. It isn't healthy. Anyways. thats just what I got nailed for. I've taken a whole lot more shit than that." I held out my arm and jangled the diamond bracelet that was hanging from my wrist. "See this? Courteously given to me by the jewelry store on State Street. Of course, they didn't know they gave it to me." Zig's eyes widened even more than usual.  
"Lizards, I am in awe."  
"How the hell did you do that?" Magnet asked, "I mean, when I stole the puppy it was easy because there were so many people. But jewelry stores don't get that crowded."  
"Simple. They don't see me. I just walk out. It was just dumb luck that I got caught for the apple." I pushed away my empty tray and stretched. "I'm kinda thirsty. What's to drink?"  
"There's a water spigot on the side of the shower," Caveman said.  
"Bleh. I was thinking more like one of them Cokes that Mr. Sir has. Think I'll go get me one of those. Who's with me?" ZigZag clapped his hand over my mouth.  
"Sshh! The Warden'll hear you. She's got this whole place wired." I licked his hand but he still didn't move it. Finally I reached up and pulled it off.  
"She won't hear me. No one ever does. Who's the Warden?"  
"She's the one who owns this whole place. Did you see that cabin when you came? The one with the trees?"  
"Yeah."  
"That's her cabin. The Warden owns the shade. Don't upset the Warden."  
"Why not?"  
"Because, if you do, she will make your life a living hell." I laughed at this.  
"My life is a living hell. No Warden chick'll be able to make it worse," I laughed again. "Hear that, Warden? Ain't nothin' you can do to me!" Squid stared at me.  
"You're crazy. Even crazier than Zig."  
"I assume that's a compliment. Where do I put my tray?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ A/N I know its kinda short and since I'm in a nice mood I'm gonna also put up Chapter 6. Review please! 


	6. Chapter Six

A/N Here, as promised, is  
  
Chapter 6  
I walked out of the dining hall with the rest of D-tent, but when they headed over to the tent, I turned and strolled over to Mr. Sir's office. It was empty, but I didn't really care either way. I opened the door of the refrigerator door and grabbed two Cokes. Then I went back to the tent. All the boys were sitting up on there cots, watching the door. All the boys except Zero, who was laying down again. It was at dinner when I had finally remembered where I had seen him before. I raised the bottles in triumph.  
"I told you I could do it." The boys leapt up and crowded around me.  
"Damn, girl!" "How the hell?" "Who's the other one for?" In response to the last question I walked over to Zero's cot and tucked the bottle in his arm.  
"Here ya go, Apple. Sorry I couldn't find any Granny Smiths." His eyebrows formed question marks, and then he grinned.  
"Shadow?"  
"Damn straight, Apple-boy!" I pulled him into a tight hug, "Jesus, I've missed you. I was hella worried about you when you weren't at the park anymore. I didn't know what happened to you!"  
"I missed you to, Shad." I released him from the hug and noticed that the rest of the tent was staring at us.  
"Why did you give the Coke to Zero? What the hell is going on?" X-ray asked. I stood up and walked over to him.  
"You want to know why I gave the other Coke to Zero? Because he loves Coke and apples almost as much as I do. And, by the way, his name is Hector, not Zero." X looked at me like I was crazy.  
"We call him Zero 'cause there is nothing in his head. Nada. And anyway, how do you know all this stuff about him? You just got here," he smirked. I pulled back my hand and slapped him across the face so hard that he fell to the ground.  
"I think we need to clear something up. First of all, you will never smirk at me again. Second, there is a lot in Hector's head. A hell of a lot more that what's in yours. You don't say any more bad shit about me, or my friends. If you do, I'll bash your brains out. Only I'm not sure you have any. Anyway," I said as I turned to the others, "Apple's my best, and only, friend. I knew him way back before he came here." I grinned at him and he grinned back. "You guys can keep calling him Zero, if that's okay with him. Don't worry, I won't slap you." I laughed because they had all put their hands to their faces after I slapped X-ray. "So...don't we have a meeting or something with Momma Ski-pants?"  
"Oh yea! Follow me, Shadow." Squid said. I grinned when he used Zero's nickname. We all left the tent, except X-ray, who remained on the floor where he had fallen. I gave him a sharp kick with my boot on my way past him, as a parting shot.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ I had fun writing this chap....I hope you liked reading it! Review please! 


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: Many thanks, as always, to my reviewers! Thanks Erin (Sangfroid) for reviewing again, Nosilla, jazandsas my new reviewers!!! Here's  
  
Chapter 7  
Mom sat in a circle of empty chairs in the wreck room. I sat down, and Zero and Zig sat next to me. Next to Zero sat Caveman, and then Armpit and Mom. Squid and Magnet sat next to ZigZag. The other chair by Mom remained empty.  
"Where's Rex?" I did my best to look concerned as I answered, "Oh, he's not feeling himself."  
"Oh, okay. Well, we might as well get started. Raina, do you know why you're here?"  
"Yeah. I got caught."  
"That's right. If you could have done anything differently, what would it be?"  
"That should be pretty obvious. I'd have outrun the bastard."  
"No, you should have not stolen from the store."  
"Oh, okay. I should have paid for it with my imaginary money. Well, next time I'll be sure to do that."  
"Good. Allen here will be your mentor."  
"Allen?" I looked around, half expecting someone to spring from the shadows. Someone with taped coke-bottle glasses and a pocket-protector. Don't ask me why; that was just the image I got. I was way surprised when Squid blushed and raised his hand. "As ace as Squid is, I don't think I need a mentor. Or a protector. I think the rest of the tent can back me up on that. Right?"  
"Hell ya." "She's our protector." "Ain't no one gonna mess with her." "She's one tough chica." "Shadow's the queen." "Lalala." I glanced at ZigZag, who had added this last comment. He grinned and shrugged his shoulders.  
When the meeting was finally over, we went back to D-Tent. X-ray was curled up under his blanket, fast asleep.  
"Aw, don't he look cute!" I was tempted to kick him but resisted. Instead I walked over to my cot, pulled off my jumpsuit, and got into bed. "Night-night!"  
"G'night." "Buenas Noches" "Nighty-Night" "Don't let the bed bugs bite!" I turned over to face Zero. "I can't believe you're here!" He grinned.  
"Me neither. Good Night, Shadow!"  
"Good night." I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: I hope you like!! Review, please!! If you review, I'll give you a cookie! 


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N: Thank you muches and muches to my fabulous reviewers!! Erin (Sangfroid), Kai/Rei2getha4eva, Libby1218, skatergirl, and squidsbabygrl!!! Here are all of your cookies!!! *Passes out huge platter full of cookies* Here is Chapter 8!!! *Passes out huge platter of....wait!* Now presenting....  
  
Chapter 8  
I blearily opened my eyes when I heard a bugle play Reville. The boys all sat up, and pulled on their work jumpsuits.  
ZigZag reached over and shook my shoulder.  
"C'mon, Shadow. Up and at 'em." I glared at him.  
"To early. What time is it?"  
"Four thirty."  
"FOUR FREAKING THIRTY???!!!" That woke me up. "I will *not* get up at four thirty in the morning!!"  
"Ok, babe. You want to be digging through the hottest part of the day? You can stay in bed then." I looked at Zero, and he smiled and nodded. "He's right, Shad. You got to get up."  
"Bah." I slid out of bed, and pulled on my jumpsuit. "God, I hate this freaking place!!"  
"Dude, I think she's broken a new record! Hates this place all ready, and she hasn't even dug one hole yet!"  
"You know what, Caveman? You're pretty funny." He grinned. "Funny LOOKIN'!" I walked passed him and out of the tent.  
"Don't take it personally, man. She's always grumpy in the mornings." When I heard Zero say that, I turned around to face them. Walking backwards, I said,  
"Ya...sorry Caveman. I HATE MORNINGS!!!!" I grinned, and held out my arms. "Apple o' my eye!" Zero ran down the tent steps an into my arms. I gave him a big hug, and swung him up on my back. "Let's go get brekkie!"  
I walked over to the table that had tortillas and honey sitting on it. I grabbed one for myself, and passed another one to Zero. "You get honey in my hair, you die."  
"Yeahokaywhatever." We got in line to get shovels from the library. I grabbed the first one I saw, and, sticking the last of the tortilla in my mouth, grabbed another one for Zero. He jumped down off my back and I handed it to him.  
"Thanks Shadow!"  
"You're welcome!" He ran off to talk to Caveman, and I felt someone try to take my shovel. I turned around and there was X-ray, his hand wrapped around my shovel handle. I jerked it away.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Magnet, who had just walked up, answered.  
"You have X-ray's shovel. It's shorter than all the rest of them."  
"Smaller shovel, smaller hole," Squid added. I smirked at them, and glared at X.  
"Well I guess X-ray is just gonna have to dig a bigger hole today!" I swung the shovel around, and the flat of the blade hit X right in the crotch. He doubled over, grimacing. "Oops!" I grinned, and walked away.  
"Man, you really have it in for X, don't you?" ZigZag asked, falling into step next to me.  
"Nah. Once he gets it through his thick head that he has to do what *I* say, instead of me doing what *he* says, it'll be all right."  
"Control freak," ZigZag muttered.  
"Hey, I'm not a control freak!! I just don't want to be told what to do! Plus, I like to be in control! Total, absolute, con—" I started laughing at myself, "Okay, so maybe I am a control freak." ZigZag started laughing too, and the other, half-asleep campers gave us some strange looks that said, "Why the hell are you laughing that hard at 4:30 in the morning???" That only made us laugh harder.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Please review!! Reviewers get a mystery prize!! (I'm open to suggestions!) 


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! Fabulously wonderful pixie sticks for the following exceptional people: Kai/Rei2getha4eva, jazandsas, Sangfroid/Erin/Whatevah (lol), Kirjava Deamon, loviedove, and Nosilla (Libby1218)!!! And for the rest of you here is:  
  
Chapter 9  
I walked with ZigZag out to where we'd dig. Even though it was still dark, I could kind of see the cracks that crisscrossed the hard dirt. I stuck my shovel in a crack an jumped on it. The blade sank a few inches. Pushing down on the handle, I levered a shovelful of dirt out and dumped it, making sure I did so more than five feet away from my tiny hole. I was *not* going to move my dirt pile. I walked back over to my hole and looked around. The rest of D-tent was staring at me—they hadn't even started digging yet.  
  
"What? You've seen people dig holes before!"  
  
"We were waiting for you to fall over," Armpit explained.  
  
"Me? Fall over? Do I seem like a klutz to you, or something?"  
  
"Don't take it the wrong way, chica! It's just that every new camper always falls because they can't get the shove in," Magnet said.  
  
"Oh, okay. Sorry I didn't live up to your expectations! Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna work on my hole. I got up so's I didn't have to dig during the hottest part of the day, so I'm not about to stand here chatting and wasting time." I jammed my shovel into the ground and lifted out some more dirt.  
  
"Two down, seventy-five point eight billion to go!"  
  
By the time the water truck came, I was almost half-way done. I jumped out of my hole, and followed the boys to get in line. X-ray walked over the front of the line, but I grabbed him by the collar and put him at the end, behind Zero, who I then put second in line, behind me.  
  
"How're likin' diggin' holes, Keing?" Mr. Sir asked.  
  
"Just fine, thank you. I'd like it better if I had a refrigerator full of cold sodas to look forward to, but I guess I can't have everything."  
  
"Damn right, Keing. And if I ever catch you with one of my sodas, ya'll be makin' a trip to the Warden." He squint-glared at me as he turned the spigot off and handed me my full canteen.  
  
"Don't worry. You won't catch me," I told him as I turned my back on him and started back to my hole. I heard the squeak of the spigot, and the rush of water into Apple's canteen behind me. Mr. Sir was too wrapped up in his delusional belief that he had power over me that he didn't hear my challenge.  
  
"Good." I grinned to my self and rolled my eyes. Then I jumped back down and started digging again.  
  
I heard the rumble of a vehicle and looked up to see Mom roll up in a pickup.  
  
"Lunch!" Armpit yelled, and everybody climbed out of their holes. There wasn't any particular order for the lunch line, I was last simply because it took me the longest to scramble out of my hole. I did notice, however, that mine was the second deepest. Apple's was a little deeper.  
  
I grinned when I saw Squid walk past Mom, a handful of graham crackers behind his back. I grabbed a bologna sandwich, a cracker, and two apples. Walking over to my hole, I sat down on the edge and bit into the sandwich. Warm mayonnaise oozed out onto my fingers.  
  
"Oh, God!" I cried. "This is foul-mad-crazy business!"  
  
"Eh, you'll get used to it," Squid said, dropping down beside me. "Cookie?"  
  
"Thanks," I said, grabbing one and using it to scrape off all the mayo. When I was done, I noticed Squid looking at me with his nose all wrinkled.  
  
"Shadow, that's disgusting!" I shrugged, and threw the cracker as far away as I could.  
  
"Not as disgusting as this sandwich! Blech."  
  
"I'll eat it!" said Armpit, coming up behind us.  
  
"I would let you, if there was anything else to eat besides apples and graham crackers. But, since there isn't, I guess I'll have to choke it down." I finished the sandwich, trying not to puke, and ate one of the apples and a cookie. The other apple I put in the arm of my jumpsuit, to save for later.  
  
"Okay, boys. The party's over. Now I gotta finish this damn hole." Squid got up, brushed himself off, and walked back to his hole, and Armpit followed him. I stuck my shovel into the ground, and started to wearily finish my hole.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ A/N: Yay, this chap is a bit longer than the others...sorry it took me so long to get it up! Kirjava Deamon, is that what you meant by using the enter key?? As always, please review!! (Reviewers get...um...ICE CREAM!!!) 


	10. Chapter Ten

A/N Thanks bunches and muches to my fabulous reviewers!!  
  
jazandsas: yes, I agree. Mayonnaise is nasty...at least in large amounts...a little mayo's okay...as long as it isn't all rancid and gross. At camp like 3 councelors just ate some just straight from the jar (not rancid lol)...Erin knows what I'm talking about. Oh, yea, here's your mint choco chip icecream!!!  
  
Kirjava: thanks for letting me know that about the first chap...I'll try to fix it. I'm not sure that the mayo was in the movie or anything, but I needed something to finish the chapter...gross business.  
  
Nosilla: *hands her a big gallon of ice cream* ICE CREAM!!!  
  
Kai/Rei2getha4eva: ICE CREAM!!! Um, I don't have anymore...go steal some from Nosilla.  
  
Sangfroid: Yay, I'm glad you got off your lazy bum and logged in...INSANESS (that's probably not right, but insaneness doesn't look right lol) ROCKS!!!!!  
  
Agent DragonEye: I'm not planning on sticking to the book. Sorry if it's a little slow...there's a plot twist coming up...Yes, I know my chaps are short. I have been trying to update, and when I type I use a larger font so they look longer too me. This one's a bit longer, though.  
  
loviedove: I'm glad you like! Here's an update! Be happy!  
  
And now, ladeez and jentlemen, without further ado.....  
  
Chapter 10  
I was finished with my hole before anyone else, at the same time as Zero. The other guys watched jealously as I measured my hole, but then turned back to their holes as Zero and I headed back to camp. Dropping our shovels off at the Library, we walked over to D-tent, pulling our jumpsuits off as we went.  
  
"Man, I am sweating like a freaking pig! I needa shower, like, NOW PRONTO RIGHT AWAY!!!" Apple rolled his eyes at me. I grabbed my shower tokens out of my crate, and walked outside to the showers. It was then I realized that they were only waist-high.  
  
"Oh, shit." I didn't mind sleeping in the boys' tent, or changing (not all the way, of course) in front of them, but I would *not* take a shower out there for all to see. I almost went over to the Warden's cabin to ask what I should do, but I didn't want to go over there all sweaty and dirty and gross. So I decided to shower in my boxers and sports bra.  
  
I dropped in my tokens, and sighed with contentment when the cold water poured out. Exactly four minutes later the water shut off, and I walked back to the tent, leaving a trail of water behind me. I passed Apple, who was going to take his shower. Since the tent was empty, I took a chance and changed completely. New underwear, new shirt, and of course, new jumpsuit. Then I tied my wet hair in a knot/bun and headed over to the Warden's cabin.  
  
I knocked on the door, and when she opened it, a wave of cold air washed over me.  
  
"Shadow?" she asked in an annoyed tone, "What is it?"  
  
"Well, you see—" I started to say, but she interrupted me.  
  
"Come in, you're lettin' all the cold air out." I followed her inside, and started again.  
  
"Well, you see, Ms. Warden ma'am, it's about the showers."  
  
"No, you are *not* getting more tokens than the boys. You aren't any better than them, so I shouldn't treat you differently!"  
  
"I don't *want* more freakin' tokens! In case you haven't noticed, those showers are only half as high as me. Now, that's not a problem for boys, they don't got anything up there! I have!" I was almost yelling at her. Something I shouldn't have done, of course, but at the time it worked. The Warden was obviously wasn't used to people talking in a raised voice to her, because she looked a little shocked. Pushing her red hair back with her hand, she said  
  
"Oh. Okay, I'll have Mr. Sir and Dr. Pendanski close off a stall for you. Is that all?" I nodded, and walked out the door.  
  
The rest of D-tent was only then coming back from the lake. They looked up when the door banged shut. I struck a pose and started singing.  
  
"I wanna be loved by you,  
just you and nobody else but you  
I wanna be loved by you - alone.  
  
I wanna be kissed by you  
just you and nobody else but you  
I wanna be kissed by you - alone.  
  
I couldn't aspire  
to anything higher  
and to feel the desire  
to make you my own.  
  
I wanna be loved by you  
just you and nobody else but you  
I wanna be kissed by you - alone.  
  
I couldn't aspire  
to anything higher  
and to feel the desire  
to make you my own.  
  
I wanna be loved by you  
just you and nobody else but you  
I wanna be kissed by you - alone." I grinned, finishing the song.  
  
Squid and ZigZag looked at each other.  
  
"She's a singer?"  
  
"Apparently."  
  
"What the hell is going on out here?" The Warden asked, coming outside.  
  
"A concert," I said, looking her straight in the eye.  
  
"Well, whatever it was, GET THE HELL OFF MY PORCH!!"  
  
"I'm a-gettin, I'm a-gettin," I said, hopping down. Smacking Zig and Squid on the head as I walked past, I went over to the tent. Lying down on my cot, I fell asleep immediatley.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ I hope you like it!! Review, please!! Reviewers get....um....a ticket to...an all night movie called Eyelids!!! 


End file.
